


like a dandelion on the sidewalk

by DefCYJ



Category: GOT7
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefCYJ/pseuds/DefCYJ
Summary: Jinyoung's days are grey and boring. He's trapped in his everyday routine as a businessman and lost his view for the colorful sides of life.The monthly gathering with his childhood friendsis the only thing that pulls him through his stressful life.They had been inseparable when they were young.Even if life had pulled them apart,it wasn't far enough to lose the sight of each other.He didn't know that the youngest of them had returned to Koreaand he didn't know that he would find someone who would bring the color into his life.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47
Collections: GOT7 Alive Collection





	like a dandelion on the sidewalk

**Author's Note:**

> I joined the lovely GOT7 Alive fest. It was so nice to be Part of it and I hope I can join again 🥺💕
> 
> My song and lyrics :
> 
> CRAZY  
> "𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙢𝙚"

Jinyoung’s life had always been well planned. He liked to know exactly when he had an appointment and with whom, when he had to be at a certain place or just when he had time to relax. His little planner, that was fitting perfectly in his inner jacket pocket, was the thing that held his little world together. He couldn’t deny that, without it, he would be totally lost, so there was always that little voice in the back of his head, that told him to rather check twice if it was still there. 

Fortunately today was one of his favorite days of the month. Since he and everyone around him knew how busy he was, they had agreed on meeting each other once a month at least on a certain day. The first saturday was always reserved for his beloved ones and no matter how busy he was, he always tried his best to make time for it. Jinyoung had felt bad about it at first but everybody was more than understanding and assured him that a set date was better than choosing one each month. He felt more than blessed to have such a warm group of people around him.

The traffic had been more than usual so he arrived a little bit late at their favorite restaurant. He greeted the others with a hug and sat down next to Jaebeom. “I can’t believe I’m not the last one, where is Bambam?”. The others shrugged their shoulders and started to giggle, “You know him Jinyoung, maybe he couldn’t decide what he wanted to wear and had to change again” Jackson said, while pouting. He shook his head slightly as he had flashbacks from the time when they had shared a room in the dorm back in highschool. “Or he couldn’t say bye to his cat’s, like the other one here” Mark joked, eying at Jaebeom with a cheeky smile. “Don’t look at me like that, It was just this one time and how should I get up when Nora sleeps so peacefully on my belly?”

Jinyoung's gaze wandered around in the small restaurant. It's been their meeting place since high school and even years later the owners were still the same as back then. It was a cozy little place with many old traditional paintings on the walls, that filled the small room with a homely feeling. Whenever they came here, the old lady who owned the plac greeted them with warm and motherly hugs which every one enjoyed a lot. It wasn't the most expensive or fanciest restaurant, there were definitely better ones in Seoul, but the welcoming atmosphere and all the memories that had been made here, made it the best place to meet for them. 

Mrs. Kim, the owner of the restaurant already knew what they would order and they didn't have to reserve anymore. If they had changes they would call and get a whine in return as her favorite guests wouldn't show up. He loved the place and he knew the others did as well. It always filled his heart with warmth when he thought about all the moments of joy that were filled with cold beer, kimchi stew and laughs. 

They talked and bantered around until they heard Bambam’s loud voice, filling the whole room, as he walked in with a huge smile. “Sorry that I’m late, but I had to get my little surprise from the airport” he announced happily and stepped aside to reveal the person behind him: a shy looking, tall person. “When did you arrive?”, “Why didn’t you say something?”, “How long will you stay?”. So many questions were thrown onto the youngest, who just tried his best to answer everyone. All eyes were on Yugyeom, who had missed nearly all of their monthly meetings because he had to move to the US with his parents a few years ago. 

“Come on, give him a break. He must be super tired and your screaming doesn't help at all.” Mark said, still with a huge smile on his face. 

The youngest was even taller than before, his round baby cheeks had been replaced with sharp cheekbones, making him look more mature than when he had left the city. Jinyoung had seen pictures and videos, but seeing him in person was something else and he couldn’t deny that the other one looked stunning. 

He still couldn't believe his eyes, getting a bit a bit nervous as he realized he wasn’t prepared for a long lost friend. Usually, he didn’t like surprises. He liked when he knew what was going to happen and he liked to be prepared for everything. Now he wished he had the time to prepare a small present or something to welcome him back, even though nobody had known about the younger's arrival. 

“I won’t leave again,” Yugyeom said with a huge smile on his face, looking around in the group of his friends. “I decided to move back to Korea and I will live with Bambam until I found a flat for my own. I’m sorry that we kept it a secret, but we wanted to surprise you all.” he said flustered, looking like a puppy you couldn’t be mad at. 

Yugyeom’s return was the topic of the night, the mood was much livelier than usual and Jinyoung couldn’t hide his smile. That's what he loved the most about their meetups, the lively mood and to simply be able to enjoy his freetime without his mind wandering back to work. Just by being here with his family and friends, he could turn off the thoughts about the new deadlines to finish their projects, the extra load of work due to sickness from his co workers and the usual high expectations that rested on his shoulders. So for once he really didn't mind if the night was longer than usual. 

Sure he liked to live after his planner, but sometimes you had to make an exception.

Though he felt tired, he still felt a bit wistful as they all separated. Of course, they would meet the next month, but today had just been the happiest and most enjoyable day of his week and he wasn't ready to see the end of it, after it had given him so much energy.

He turned around and smiled at the last ones, who were about to go as well. “Where is Bambam?” Jinyoung asked and looked around to find him. 

“He’s in the bathroom, but he will come back soon... Uhm Jinyoung?” Yugyeom said with a gentle voice as he came a bit closer, decreasing the gap between them. “It was really nice to see you again” he said a bit shyly, his gaze fixed on his shoes as to avoid the other's eyes.

Jinyoung knew that he didn’t write or call the younger as much as the others due to his busy life and he felt a bit bad about his lack of contact. “I’m happy as well. Finally we are all together again, I’m really looking forward to our meetups as seven again” He said and smiled at the younger. “If you need help with your flat, please let me know. I know a few people who owe me a favor.” he said and placed his hand on Yugyeom’s shoulder, who looked at him with wide eyes.

The younger just nodded and took another step towards Jinyoung, just to wrap him into a tight hug soon after. “Thank you Jinyoung, I really missed you and I hope we can… meet for a coffee or something… If it’s okay with you” he stumbled over his own words, which made him kind of adorable despites his height. 

Jinyoung just smiled wider and tousled his hair as they seperated. “Sure, It’s been a while, you are right. Let’s look for a day when we can meet up.” He wasn’t sure when he could find time for the younger, but he had to catch up on time with him. Bambam joined them soon after and they headed home as well, waving at each other before they got into their cars.

Jinyoung sighed deeply as he sat in his car. He shouldn’t be too sad that the day was over since they had spent a wonderful time together, but deep inside he knew he wasn't ready to go back into his empty flat again. 

He took a warm shower and went into bed soon after. He checked his phone a last time before sleeping just to find a message from the youngest.

_\- Hey, I know you are busy, but would you like to eat Samgyeopsal with me? You are the only one I know who likes it as well so… It’s on me, I’ll treat you. Just let me know when and if you are free. If you want, of course…_

_Yug 🌼-_

Jinyoung smiled and took a look into his little planner, before he wrote his reply. He rubbed his tired eyes and turned on the side to get into a comfortable sleeping position, before he dozed off.

He didn’t know that the other waited nervously on the other side of the phone and he didn’t know that the younger's heart was beating even faster, with the reply that followed soon after.

🌼💚🍑

“I’m so sorry, I…. I really wanted to leave in time but then something came between and…. I’m so sorry Yugyeom” he breathed out heavily after he had had to run the whole way from the parking lot to the restaurant. The streets had been crowded with people since it was rush hour and even though he always thought he was kind of fit, he felt exhausted as he arrived. 

“It’s okay... I was just worried that you changed your mind, that you didn't want to come anymore, but now you are here, so let’s forget about it...” the younger said with a timid smile on his lips. “Oh… why should I change my mind? I’m happy you asked, it’s been a while since I had Samgyeopsal and even more since we could talk so…” .

It’s not like they were as close as he was with Jaebeom or Jackson for example, but whenever he spent time with the youngest two, he felt the energy coming from them. He was a bit worried that their evening together would be a bit awkward, but fortunately they found enough topics to talk and to laugh about. 

Yugyeom spoke about his life in the US and Jinyoung told him how his life had been in the past few years. Not that there was much to talk about, since he worked hard for the position he was in now, but still, Yugyeom gave him the feeling that every word that left his lips were a pure bliss to listen to

He enjoyed it a lot, he had to admit. It's been awhile since someone was so focused on him and gave him so much attention that he nearly felt shy about it. 

His heart filled with warmth as he saw Yugyeom’s huge eyes when the waiter placed the pork belly and the other Ingredients for a nice Samgyeopsal on their table. “Seems like you really missed it alot” he said with a gentle smile on his face. Yugyeom simply nodded and had to swallow the saliva that filled his mouth out of excitement for the forthcoming bliss for his taste buds. “I tried it in the US, but it never felt the same like here.” he said, as he started to put the meat on the grill. 

The dinner was tasty, but what he enjoyed even better was the younger's happiness about something like pork belly and korean beer. Jinyoung thought about the last time when he was happy about something small like this, but he couldn't remember, except for the meetings with his friends and his family.

Yugyeom slowly rubbed his belly as they were finished and signed out, pure joy written all over his face. “It was SO tasty…. Oh my god I wish I could eat more…” he said and sighed deeply as he looked at the last few pieces. “Come on Jinyoung, you haven’t eaten as much as I did, you can eat the last pieces.” 

Jinyoung just shook his head and pointed at them, “You’ve been the one who had to live without it, so go for it”. “No, no. I’m really so full, I couldn't even if i wanted….” he answered and wrapped another piece of meat and rice in a lettuce, adding some soybean paste and radish on top. “Say aaaah” Yugyeom said as he held the lettuce wrap right in front of his face, smiling happily as Jinyoung shyly opened his mouth. 

He blushed slightly, as Yugyeom fed him like this, not because he felt uncomfortable, but he just wasn't used to being showered with so much affection in general. Although Yugyeom was ‘only’ a friend, it felt nice to be cared for. 

They finished their meal soon, it was already dark as they stepped out of the restaurant. Jinyoung sighed as he looked up to the sky, admiring the clear night, another wonderful evening was over too quickly.

“I really enjoyed today, Thank you for inviting me and thank you for the meal. Next time it’s on me okay?” he said and tousled Yugyeom’s fluffy hair. A smile grew on the younger's face as he heard the words ‘Next time’, nodding quickly in response. “I would love that. Write me when you get home safe, okay?” 

Jinyoung shook his head, still a smile on his face, as he watched the other skipping away happily into the direction of the tube. “This kid…” he sighed before walking over to his car. 

🌼💚🍑

“I guessed your flat would look like this but I’m still surprised that I was right” Yugyeom said while he started to look around in the room. Jinyoung blushed slightly and took a look around as well.

He liked it organized and clean. There weren’t many personal things in there, except for some drawings from Jaebeom. 

He had never thought about putting more effort into making the room more comfy since he didn’t spend much time here anyways. The interior was mostly held in white, here and there were a few grey or black spots of color, but all in all it was rather minimalistic. 

Not even a single flower or plant had found its way into his place and yes, now as he looked closer, his flat and maybe his life as well, could really use some more colors than black, white and gray. 

“Maybe you could help me to choose some plants or flowers, if you are free…” he said after some time, while he finished packing the bag for their trip.

Yugyeom smiled brightly, “Yes I would like that…. But now let us enjoy the day. I’m so excited to finally go to an Amusement Park again.” he said, nearly stumbling on his words out of excitement. 

They left his flat and got into Yugyeom’s car. It was strange for him to be the one on the passenger seat, but he used the time to look out of the window, enjoying the scenery passing by in front of his eyes. 

A smile grew on his face as he heard the soft singing along from the younger. “I didn’t know you could sing that well” he admitted and closed his eyes, feeling relaxed as he continued to listen to the music. 

“Sing with me. It's fun, even if you can’t sing well. ” Yugyeom said and glanced at him quickly. Jinyoung just shook his head slowly, before he looked out of the window again. 

As a child he had liked to sing, but now as he was older, there were so many insecurities inside of him, that made him stop doing things out of his comfort zone. He missed the careless mindset that you had as a child. How many times would you try to ride a bike as a child, trying and trying again until you were able to finally use the bike without help or support wheels. But nowaday, If it did not work out at the first try, Jinyoung put his interests aside and never tried them again. 

Jinyoung cleared his throat slightly, as one of his favorite songs started to play on the radio. He took a deep breath before he started to sing a few lines quitely, looking out of the window to hide his blushed cheeks. 

He felt relieved as Yugyeom didn’t comment on it, but he didn’t miss the gentle smile on the younger’s lips, as he continued to sing here and there.

Jinyoung couldn’t describe it, nor did he understand why he felt so relaxed in Yugyeom's presence, but he wouldn’t complain at all. If he was honest to himself, he really liked Yugyeom's carefree attitude, almost envying him for this, but it felt like a little bit of it rubbed off onto him, the more time he spent with the younger. 

They entered the amusement park, Yugyeom's eyes were sparkling from all the possible roller coaster rides, the food and the other things they could do. Jinyoung got pulled to the first ride, his belly started to grumble immediately, as he saw the loops and the steep slopes. It'd been years since he rode one, sure as a kid it was fun but now? He wasn’t so sure anymore.

His legs were shaking slightly, as he sat down in the gondola "Are you sure this will be fun?" he asked, fear in his voice as they slowly started to move. "It's too late now to …" Yugyeom got interrupted by his own screams, as they drove right into a loop. Jinyoung couldn't contain his laugh, as he heard the 'Oh my God' s' and 'Noo's’ from the younger. 

Fortunately it wasn't as bad as he thought, at least at least it seemed so for Jinyoung. He smiled as Yugyeom had to sit down for a while, his head leaning onto his arms, ready to vomit in every second.

"Why did we ride this one…. Jinyoung why didn't you stop me… You are the older one, you are the mature one but still, you didn’t say that it’s a bad idea." he whined out. Jinyoung patted his back affectionately, before he got up to get him something warm to drink, to calm his belly down. 

Soon after, the younger was back to his bubbly self again, leaving Jinyoung dumbfounded by the fast change of his mood. Jinyoung's gaze roamed around the park, inhaling the sweet air that was filled with cotton candy and roasted almonds. He felt relaxed and somehow at ease, even if the park was crowded with screaming children and their annoyed parents. 

Yugyeom took his hand as they continued to walk, "I just want to make sure we don't lose each other". Jinyoung looked at him, smiling as he saw the soft blush on the younger’s cheeks. He never really noticed before HOW cute he actually was. 

He didn't tell him that it would be hard to lose someone as high as Yugyeom between all the children, but he couldn't find himself letting go of the younger’s hand. 

They walked around, ate cotton candy, corn dogs and everything else that wasn't on the 'most healthiest dish' list, but he couldn't care at all. He worked out enough to have a cheat day here and there. 

He could see the younger’s stares whenever they walked past the crane games, so he pulled him gently into the direction of one of them. "I want to try it," he said, pushing back his sleeve to release his fighting spirit. "Which one do you want?" Yugyeom pointed on the Moomin plush and looked at him with puppy eyes. Jinyoung just nodded and inserted the first coin. 

10 Coins later he wasn't even near to get one of these plushies. He was kind of annoyed, even when he knew the chance to catch one is pretty low. Yugyeom had told him that it wasn't important, that they could just buy one, but it wasn't the same and now Jinyoung had the personal goal to win one no matter how much it would cost him.

Jinyoung screamed out of joy as he finally caught one, they jumped around like little kids, hugging each other as they ultimately made it. 

Yugyeom beamed at him with sparkling eyes and red cheeks, as he held the plush in his arms, pressing it tight against his chest. 

He didn't want to think about how many plushies he could have bought instead of trying his luck at the machine, but Yugyeom's smile was worth every cent. 

He felt a bit embarrassed by his sudden childish outburst so he cleared his throat and was sliding his hands in his pockets, trying to look cool again.

"Ahhh don't be like this, it was cute Jinyoung. It suits you, you know? I mean the smile and the happiness. I like to see you like this." 

Jinyoung blushed even more as the younger pecked his cheek quickly. He didn't mind it much, since the younger always had been super affectionate towards him and the others, but he felt his heart beating a bit faster by the sudden act. 

He couldn't think much about it because Yugyeom dragged him into a photo booth, pulling him onto his lap since the box was too small to fit both of them next to each other. 

"Say Kimchi" he heard the younger as the flash went off. He was a bit starlet at first, but he tried to relax as the second and third pictures were taken, hoping it wouldn't turn out too bad. 

"One for you and one for me" the younger said as he gave him their photo stripe.

Jinyoung laughed as he saw the pictures, "We have to come back and do this again, I mean look at me" he said jokingly as he saw his expression on the first one "I don't know what you mean, I think it’s cute". 

He sighed happily and got his little planner out, to put the picture inside.

"What's that? Your diary?" the younger asked teasingly and snatched the book out of his hands. "It's my planner, my second brain" he said and looked at the younger "You know that you could…. Use your phone right? That's pretty oldschool, even for someone like you". 

Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, I just like to write things out. Sometimes I look through them just to remind myself how hard I have worked, or how many nice moments I had." well, the working moments were clearly much more common than the nice moments but still. 

Yugyeom took the pencil and turned around to hide from Jinyoung for a moment, before giving it back to him. Jinyoung opened the page curiously, placing their picture gently between the papier sheets. 

He smiled as he was reading Yugyeom's words. "Yes it was really fun today… " he said calmly, smiling to himself as Yugyeom placed his head onto his shoulder. 

He looked like a little child that got tired after playing too much, but somehow it was the loveliest view Jinyoung had had for a while. 

"I guess we should go home soon" He whispered and caressed over Yugyeom's hair, it was already late, and the wind was also a bit chillier. 

"Yes… just give me a moment more… " the younger said with a sigh before taking Jinyoung’s hand in his, "I don't really want to end this day" he heard him whisper carefully. "Yeah me too… I really had fun. Thank you for today Yugyeom." 

🌼💚🍑

It was way too early when he arrived at the Dance Studio Yugyeom was working at. The building was on his way to the restaurant where they would meet the others, so Jinyoung suggested he could pick the younger up and drive there together.

He entered the facility's hall, feeling a bit shy in the unfamiliar environment. He asked for Yugyeom and the lady on the counter gave him a warm smile, showing him the way to the separate rooms. 

The other didn’t immediately notice him behind the glass wall, too focused on his dancing to register his surroundings anyways. Jinyoung was stunned by his movements. His body was moving to the beat, as if it was made out of the song itself. 

He had never seen the younger so concentrated before, so serious and so… confident. He stepped forward to get a better view through the window, he could see Yugyeom's face red from the exertion, the sweat pearls that were running down his face and he could see and feel the love he had for dancing and music. 

It must be nice, he thought. It must be nice to have something that makes you happy and satisfied like this. Sure, his work had made him happy at some point, but he wasn't sure if it was the same happiness Yugyeom felt when he was doing what he loved. 

A knock on the glass pulled him out of his thoughts. Yugyeom was smiling at him, his chest lifting fast due to the exhausting dance practice.

He smiled softly and waved, turning to the side to greet him properly, as the younger made his way out of the practice room.

“Is it already so late? I’m so sorry, it seems like I totally forgot the time” Yugyeom said and tried to find his phone or another clock to check the time. “No, no. I’m just way too early. I’m sorry that I haven’t texted you. “ 

He pointed at the inside of the studio “It was interesting to see you, you really do well Yugyeom.” he said with a soft smile, his heart filled with warmth, as he saw how another wave of a reddish color creeping into Yugyeom's cheeks.

“Do you want to try it?” the younger asked and Jinyoung shook his head immediately. He was way too stiff to move like that. “No… thank you. I don't think I am made for this”. 

Yugyeom just smiled and nodded before drying his face and body with a towel. “Mhm… I could show you some standard dances if you want. You probably know some, but we could fresh them up a bit? We still have time… but only if you want”.

Jinyoung nodded slowly, halfway cursing himself to end up in saying yes. "But I'm really not good, please don't laugh," he said, looking down at his feets, which would probably betray him as soon as they had to move to the music. 

Jinyoung looked up as he felt the hand on his shoulder "Don't worry I will guide you. Just relax and don't think too much…". 

He placed his hand on Yugyeom's hip, blushing as he felt the younger's soft skin under the palm of his hand, revealed by the cut out shirt he was wearing . 

He moved a bit down, trying to get some fabric between them, since he was scared to make the other one uncomfortable. 

They moved slowly to the music. He could remember the steps and wasn't as bad as he had though. "See, you aren't bad…" Yugyeom whispered calmly as if he could read his mind. 

They continued to dance closely, slowly getting more and more warm with each other. 

Jinyoung actually enjoyed it a lot, swirling Yugyeom around whenever he had the chance for It, just to hear his cute giggles over and over again. 

The music became slower, soon he found himself chest on chest with the other, as they swayed their bodies to the music. "Jinyoung I…. have to tell you something…".

He shook his head slightly, trying to get out of the comfortable daze that filled his head. "Mhm? What is it?"

Both flinched as his phone began to ring, parting right away before Yugyeom answered the call. "It was Bambam, he asked where we are." "Oh you are right, we are already late" he said as he checked the time on his phone. 

"What did you want to tell me?". Yugyeom just smiled while shaking his head "Nothing, it wasn't important."

Jinyoung felt quite confused as the younger was way calmer than usual on the way to the restaurant. Maybe he was just tired, he thought as he tried not to think about it too much. 

Yugyeom's bubbly self came back as soon as they were with the others, so he tried to get rid of the worried feeling in his chest. 

He couldn't take his eyes off him, even though he didn't know why he felt like this. They were friends right? Still, his heart was beating a bit faster whenever the other gifted him a shy smile.

🌼💚🍑

It has been raining all day and that's how Jinyoung felt. His mood was cloudy, almost as miserable as the weather.

"Mr. Park" his assistant walked over to him, as he was about to leave the place for dinner with an important business partner. 

"Mr Lee just called. He is still stuck in a meeting and can't make it in time. I already set another date for you to meet him, I hope that was okay. Fortunately your favorite restaurant was free on that day, so I booked a table there." she said with a warm smile, before she continued with a worried expression on her face "You should go home Mr. Park. There aren't any schedules for today and you deserve some rest, you worked the whole weekend." she said and patted his shoulder. 

She was quite older than him and like his second mom to him, so he didn't feel uncomfortable when she treated him more like a son than a boss. 

"Thank you Mrs. Chae, I knew I could count on you." he said with a tired smile before he left his office. He quickly ordered a nice bouquet of flowers for her, before he got into the elevator. 

Jinyoung sighed as he noticed his reflection In the mirror. He looked pale and tired, yet it was just the middle of the week. 

He wrapped his coat around his body, as he stepped outside into the cold and stormy weather. He opened his umbrella and tried to shield himself from the rain as he made his way to the next tube station. 

He took a walk through the small park that was located between his office and the nearest tube station. Fortunately it was a quick way to get there as it wasn't necessary to cross the busy main street. Even though the rain got stronger every minute, he enjoyed the fresh and clean air that came with it. 

His thoughts wandered to Yugyeom. They had spent a lot of time together in the past few weeks, even texted nearly daily and met whenever they could. He couldn't deny he enjoyed it. It wasn't easy to make place in his packed life, but somehow it was easy to meet up with Yugyeom. 

The others had their own life, being trapped in their schedule as much as him, but Yugyeom just started his Job with flexible working hours, so it was comfortable to meet him. 

Also Jinyoung felt kind of responsible for taking care of him. Not only because he was older, but because he felt happy whenever he could help him, or when he simply spent time with the younger. 

He looked around, watching the people as they made their way through the heavy rain, before his gaze landed on a dandelion on the sidewalk, reminding him of the tattoos of the younger.

A smile grew on his lips, the first real one for the whole day, as he looked down on the yellow dot. 

He walked over, trying to get a decent Picture of the flower to send it to his dear friend. But even as he bent down, trying another angle, he didn't feel satisfied.

Only as he knelt down to change the angle, he felt satisfied with the photo so he finally pressed the bottom of his phone, to snap a decent picture. 

As he got up, he stumbled from side to side as the wind captured his umbrella. He flapped his arms like a bird, trying to get back his balance, but he knew that his efforts were in vain when he felt the cold wet on his knees. 

Normally he would be annoyed. Normally he would course at himself, for being so clumsy. Normally he would be embarrassed by the thought that someone saw him. But somehow in this instant he couldn't help but laugh. 

He had become so much more relaxed since he spent his time with Yugyeom. He recognized that it was his influence, his bright and warm radiation, that made him less self conscious. 

Just like this little yellow flower on the sidewalk, that shined even on a rainy day like this, Yugyeom was the bright sun that lightened up his life. 

He wasn't even sure why or how the younger made him less anxious, but he didn't want to miss the feeling of being a little bit more free and at ease. 

Jinyoung folded the umbrella, before he looked up into the grey sky. He smiled as he felt the warm spring rain on his face and body. He must have looked stupid, maybe people would think he was not in the best condition, but he couldn't care less. 

The rain slowly stopped, just as slow as he realized his feelings for the other. A warm emotion spread in his whole body, as he admitted it to himself, he might have some deeper sentiments for the younger. 

He got home quickly, cursing himself as he peeled the wet clothes from his body. He filled the bath tube with warm water and slowly dipped into it after adding eucalyptus scented soap, relaxing immediately as the warmth flowed in his body.

He sighed as the warmth surrounded him and filled him slowly up to the core. Usually he would just take a quick shower, but today Jinyoung felt like he needed more time to relax and fill his body with energy again. 

Jinyoung stayed until the water turned cold before he got out, slipping into the fluffiest Pyjama he owned. 

He made his way into the kitchen afterwards. His house slippers slurped over the mamor tiles, feeling too exhausted from the day and the time in the hot bath tube to lift his feet properly. 

Jinyoung looked through his storage cabinet trying to find something to eat, but everything he could see was a small package of instant ramen. He sighed slightly as he realized that he had been too busy with work to buy some groceries. Maybe he should get himself a household help, but maybe less work would also be a good option to gain more contentment in his life. 

He watched the boiling broth on the stove, getting lost in thoughts as his mind wandered to his university days. Jinyoung was someone who focused on learning a lot, since his goal was to leave with good grades, but that didn't mean that he hadn't had fun with his roommates. They ate instant ramen or other quick and unhealthy dinners nearly every night but still, it was one of the best years he had in life. Even with all the learning, it was still more fulfilling and happier than it was now. 

Jinyoung went into the living room when the soup was finished, sitting down on the couch lazily to eat his dinner with the television on. Another thing that he hadn't done since a while. 

When his eyes fell shut over and over again, he decided to end this day and finally go to sleep to get some well deserved rest.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he wrapped himself in the soft and fresh smelling bed sheets. His thoughts wandered to Yugyeom again when he took a last look at the photo of them together, creating a dreamy smile on his lips. 

"Yeah, maybe I like him a little bit more than I planned" he whispered to himself, before he slided the photostripe from the theme park back into his little planer. 

He remembered the dandelion picture, laughing quietly as he thought about his struggles to get a nice one and now he almost forgot to send it. 

  * I saw this and had to think of you. =) I hope you are well. 



Jinyoung 

📎 Picture 

Jinyoung blushed as he typed ‘I Miss you’ and deleted the words quickly. ‘We are just friends Jinyoung’ he told himself before he sent the message out, without the small confession. He wrapped his blanket around tightly before he finally fell into a relaxing sleep. 

🌼💚🍑

Jinyoung's heart skipped a beat, as Yugyeom's face appeared on the screen "Hey… It's so good to see you.." the younger said with a huge smile on his face, starting to ramble about his day immediately.

The elder had been in Melbourne since last week and he couldn't deny that he missed seeing his face and hearing his voice. Yugyeom asked about the koalas and if Jinyoung had seen one, which he had to deny. "But I thought they were everywhere,” he said with a small pout before he continued happily ” I bet they are super soft." He said with a dreamy face, probably thinking about patting one in his thoughts.

He glanced over to the small plush he had brought as a surprise for the other. Another thing he had learned from the younger. That it doesn't have to be a huge and expensive gift, but one that came right from the heart. 

In his job, he had spent too much with people who just liked him for his influence and money, especially when they knew he was single. It was so refreshing not to be seen as a rich bachelor, even if he had to tell himself that Yugyeom was a close friend and not someone who was interested in him. 

It was always surprising to him, how a simple "How are you" "I missed you" "I like to spend time with you" was worth much more than a fancy date or something expensive. 

"It's just an hour but it still feels strange, I'm already in bed and you are still in your suit" Yugyeom said, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

"I will shower later, if I had changed before I might have been late and I didn’t want to make you wait for me" he said with a gentle voice. Yugyeom looked so cute, wrapped up in his fluffy looking blanket. He knew him well enough to notice that he was already tired, smiling as he rubbed his eyes cutely like a little kid. 

“You can take me with you” he heard him whisper and wasn’t sure if he heard right. He blushed immediately and Yugyeom just laughed saying a ‘Just joking’ right after. “Hey don’t say things like that, I might come to think that you are interested in me” he said quietly, regretting it immediately as these words left his lips. He laughed awkwardly to get rid of the slightly tense mood “See…. I can joke as well”. They just stared at each other, both with flushed cheeks, clearly visible despite the bad connection.

Jinyoung cleared his throat and started to talk about the weather and other light topics. He was more than glad that their little incident didn’t ruin the mood. “Can we see each other soon Jinyoung?” he heard from the other side, “Yeah, I would love that” he whispered back, a smile on his lips as he saw the other halfway asleep. “We should end the call maybe…” he said, even if he didn’t want to say goodbye. “Yeah maybe… but I like to hear your voice… so please just a bit more…”

He continued to speak about everything and nothing as he watched the younger drifting into sleep. His heart and mind felt at ease as he heard the soft breathing. ‘He's just a friend’ he tried to tell himself. It had taken him quite some time to realize his feelings, but now that they were so clear it was hard to push them aside.

Not that he would confess, he never did in his life. It had always been the other one who had confessed, since he was too afraid to embarrass himself. He would rather hide his feelings than to admit them to the younger, especially if he could lose him as a friend.

He slowly got up as he was sure the other one was sleeping. He took a quick shower and got into his bed as well. Jinyoung took another look at his phone, his finger hovered over the hang up bottom but somehow he couldn't find himself turning it off. What If Yugyeom thought he was mad at him and that's why he hung up? 

“Good Night” he whispered gently and let his phone rest on his nightstand before he turned around to find some sleep as well.

🌼💚🍑

A smile grew on his face as he looked down on his phone, opening the message immediately. 

_-The weather is so nice. I know you are busy, but do you think we could meet at the Han River? Just think about it and let me know…._

_🌼_

_📎 Image -_

He opened the picture and his heart felt warm. It was a picture of the sky and the sun, which he unfortunately couldn't really see, as he looked out of the window. He was never really the person to send pictures to others, even if he enjoyed taking them, but somehow they ended up exchanging random snaps from time to time. 

He looked in his planer and sighed before he lifted the speaker, biting his lip before he pressed the speed dial. "Mrs. Chae, could you maybe cancel my meeting with Mr. Kang? There is something important that came between. Thank you, I will find a way to make it up." 

He leaned back into his chair, sighing heavily as he realized what he just did. He knew he shouldn't act like this, not in his position, but it had been a while since he could meet up with the younger personally, so his whole body was craving for the warm light that radiated from the other. 

He wasn't sure where this would lead. He wasn't even sure how the younger felt about him and he still didn't have any intention to confess. He just wanted to enjoy what they had, even if they would just be friends. He could live with that as well, as long as the other would continue to be a huge part of his life. 

It had been a long time since someone made an effort to meet him, to make him smile and have a good time, without expecting much in return. 

It wasn't about Jaebeom and his other friends. They were also busy and if someone could understand that, then it was Jinyoung. It was more about his past dates, which felt like he was only there to entertain them or to spend money on them. 

He texted Yugyeom quickly, sending a location where they could meet with a mischievousness grin on his lips. Somehow he felt liberated. Like he just broke out of his usual behavior for the first time. And it felt good, better than he imagined it to.

  
~  
  
  


Jinyoung smiled as he saw the younger waving at him, jumping up and down as if it was possible to overlook him. Jinyoung hid his blushing face behind his hands as Yugyeom shouted his name, forming a heart with his arms as he did so. “I see you, I see you don’t worry”.

They hugged tightly, whispering how much they missed each other before they looked for a place to sit down comfortably. “I have a blanket with me and some snacks if we get hungry. I’m well prepared aren’t I? let’s sit down there” Yugyeom said, before taking his hand to drag him to the meadow under some trees.

They talked and laughed a lot, making up for the time they had been separated, but Jinyoung's head felt kind of heavy after a while. The week had been too busy, exhausting and robbing his last straight and it must have been written all over his face, since the younger suggested to take a short nap. 

It felt so peaceful to be there, without doing much in particular. It was just them spending some time with each other to fill up their batteries. 

The sun warmed his skin as he laid down onto Yugyeom's lap. The birds, the people who passed by, Yugyeom's humming, everything felt so serene and not like the busy office or the crowded main street. They should come here more often, he thought before he slowly dozed off. 

His heart felt warm as he woke up again, feeling Yugyeom's soft hand, gently stroking through his hair. "How long did I sleep?" he asked, still in a slight slumber. He grabbed the phone next to him and smiled as he saw the picture. "You set it as a screensaver?" he asked softly, trying to hide the blush on his face. 

"Yes...I….Was so happy when you send me the picture…. When you thought of me…" he heard the younger and his heart skipped again. He was happy that Jinyoung thought of him? If only he knew how many times he thought of him. 

"There is something I have to tell you.." Yugyeom said quietly. Jinyoung looked up at him, trying to read his face, but he wasn't sure in which direction this would lead. "You can talk with me about anything Yugyeom," he said while taking his hand in his and caressing softly over its back. 

"I know… I'm just afraid that it would ruin everything" the younger said and let his head hang low. Jinyoung squeezed his hand gently, showing him that it would be okay no matter what it was. 

"Jinyoung… I…" another deep sigh left the others lips, before he continued to talk. "You know I really enjoy when we spend time together… When...I'm with you I feel so happy and… when you sent me this picture, I felt so...happy…. I have feelings for you Jinyoung… I don’t really know when it started but…. I… I like you Jinyoung, more than just as a friend”

Jinyoung placed his hand on his chest, trying to calm down his beating heart. He could feel the warmth in his cheeks and in his whole body as he heard the words.

"Are you okay? Does something hurt?" the younger asked, a worried expression written on his face. 

Jinyoung just shook his head and smiled "It's just my heart… It feels like it would jump out of my chest, if I don't hold it back" he said with a gentle voice, before he looked into the younger's eyes. "Yugyeom… I'm not good with talking feelings but…" he cupped his cheek gently, caressing over the soft cheek with his thumb. He leaned closer until their foreheads met. 

Yugyeom took Jinyoung's hand, placing the older's palm onto his chest "Mine as well… whenever I'm with you, my heart beats so fast that I'm afraid it will stop at some point", he said quietly, a soft blush was growing on the younger's face. 

He wasn't sure if he really could feel the younger's heart, or if it was his own that pumped in his ears, but it felt like they were beating identically.

Jinyoung slowly closed his eyes, as his lips brushed over Yugyeom's heated cheeks. He had liked to do it with his fingers before. He had liked to touch his soft skin, but feeling him with his lips was even more intense. 

He left a small peck on his cheek, maybe another one followed soon after, just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. It felt so unreal to be finally this close, to be able to kiss him. 

They felt the same right? It was okay to go further, since they had both waited for it so long, right? He cupped Yugyeom's face gently, caressing the soft skin with his thumb. It felt so good, so right, like nothing he had felt for someone before. 

He was so close to kiss him, so close to finally feel the younger’s sweet lips on his. But what if they don't feel the sparks when they finally kiss? What if it's bad? It's been so long since he has kissed someone. What if… 

Sometimes he hated his mind. He hated this inner voice that made him doubt himself, that ruined so many moments for him and held him back from being happy. 

The voice went silent and his head was just filled with the younger’s warmth, as he felt the lips he had dreamed of for weeks, on his own. 

He smiled into the kiss, not being able to contain his happiness, as he finally felt him close like this. Goosebumps spread over his body as he felt Yugyeom's hand on his waist. It was just such a small touch, but still it made him shiver even if it was summer. 

They parted way too soon. He could have spent hours with nothing else than to kiss these soft lips over and over again. 

Jinyoung rested his head on the younger's shoulder, inhaling the sweet flowery scent as he placed gentle kisses over his neck.

"I'm not sure if I will be a good boyfriend, there is so much I struggle with… What if I ruin this?" he said with worry in his voice as he intertwined their hands.

"It's okay, don't think too much… We can work on it together…" the younger whispered as they intertwined their hands with beating hearts.

 **🌼** 💚🍑

The sun was already shining through the window as Jinyoung opened his eyes, birds were singing their songs and a fresh breeze was coming through the slightly opened windows. 

He smiled as he heard the soft snoring, coming from the person next to him. He shifted

around, looking at the beautiful man, with whom he had shared the bed for the last few years. 

Even after all this time, Jinyoung was still amazed by the beauty of his boyfriend whenever he looked at him. He slowly brushed a single hair strand out of Yugyeom's face, admiring his moles that looked like a star constellation and his wonderful long lashes, before he caressed his soft cheek tenderly. 

He leaned closer, brushing over Yugyeom's lips with his, feeling the soft breath of his lover’s on his skin, before he placed a gentle kiss on his wonderfully soft ones. He felt the smile against his lips, his heart immediately skipped a beat, as if they had just fallen in love a few weeks ago.

"Good morning" Yugyeom whispered, still a little bit sleepy and Jinyoung couldn't contain his smile. 

"Good morning my Love… and happy anniversary" he said softly, caressing gently over Yugyeom's arm with his fingertips. 

Their foreheads rested against each other, a soft smile lingered on both of their lips before they kissed again.

Yugyeom intertwined their hands, caressing gently over the back of Jinyoung's with tender brushes. "You remembered… " he said teasingly, but still with a warm tone, "Happy anniversary"... 

Jinyoung pouted playfully. "You know that I'm not good with dates…you should be used to it, since you gift me a planner for christmas each year", he said between kisses. Yugyeom punched his chest softly, trying to hide the blush that was growing on his face. 

It was true, every year he got the same present from the younger. But every year, his heart was filled with love, whenever he opened his planner, just to find all the birthdays of his family and friends in colorful letters, little notes to cheer him up and their special dates to remember him, just in case he was too busy to think of them by himself. 

It wasn't just a normal planner, it was a calendar full of love, that reminded him daily how happy and blessed he was. 

Jinyoung lifted Yugyeom's hand against his lips, kissing his ring finger gently. "Do you know how much I love you? And how happy you make me Yugyeom?" he looked into his boyfriend's eyes, drowning in the beautiful warm chocolate brown that never failed to calm him down with their gentle gaze. 

"And do you know how happy YOU make me Jinyoung? And how much I love YOU?" Jinyoung felt the others warm hands on his cheek, closing his eyes immediately, to enjoy the gentle touch even more. 

He knew how much Yugyeom loved him, not just because he told him nearly every day, but because he showed him through small and bigger gestures how much he did. 

Jinyoung never had to ask himself if Yugyeom still loved him over the time. Even if they had a fight, he knew he was loved just as much as Yugyeom knew he was loved back. 

He had been scared in the beginning. He wasn't good at speaking about his emotions and he wasn't even sure if he was a good boyfriend. But with Yugyeom on his side, he had learned to grow past his doubts, how it feels like to be loved genuinely and how to love back genuinely. 

There had been hard times in the past. Jinyoung had to find a new workplace and it was quite a challenge for him to find an environment where he felt comfortable. But no matter how long it took him to find something new, Yugyeom gave him the security he needed and a shoulder to rest on, whenever he needed it. 

"I wanted to wait until later but…" he turned around and opened his night stand, rustling inside until he found what he was hiding there. 

"Again? We just did it yesterday Jinyoung" he heard his partner whine. Jinyoung smiled to himself, placing the small case behind his back. 

He cleared his throat, before he started to speak, still a bit nervous about the whole thing. "Like I always say, I'm not good with words when it comes to my feelings, but no matter what, you always understand me without words, so I hope you will understand my intentions now, even if I ruin this..." 

His voice was trembling a bit, until he felt the warmth of Yugyeom's hand against his.

Jinyoung looked at him with gentle eyes, love written all over his face, before he continued to speak. "I had thought about my words for so long. I had written them out, over and over again. But… It never felt enough to describe how much you mean to me and how much happier you made my life… everything was so.. gray before you filled my heart with warmth and colors. I'm so thankful..." he sighed deeply, still at a loss for words, even if his mind was filled with love for his boyfriend. 

"I'm sorry if that's not the most romantic proposal but… Will you marry me Yugyeom?" he opened the little case with shaking hands. He hadn’t even noticed how nervous he had been before.

Yugyeom wrapped his arms around him tightly, silently sobbing against his shoulder “You make me so happy as well Jinyoung. Yes… Yes I want to marry you." he whispered against Jinyoung's neck, placing soft kisses all over his face and nape. He sighed out of relief before he put the small ring on his finger, kissing the back of the younger’s hand gently before he looked him into the eyes.

"The ring is so beautiful" the younger whispered, feeling emotional due to their engagement.

The ring wasn't expensive, but just like the flower he saw on this rainy day, he had found one that looked like a small dandelion. It fitted perfectly to his slender hands, as if it was just made for him to wear.

"I was thinking that it might be too feminine, but I saw this one and it reminded me of you. No matter how many others I saw, I couldn't get this one out of my head."

"It's the perfect one… Just like you are the perfect one for me" he said and cupped Jinyoung's cheeks gently. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes just to smile into the kiss that followed soon after.

"Maybe we should marry on our anniversary date as well, it would be easier for you to remember." Yugyeom said after a while. After he calmed down and his tears had stopped to run down his cheeks. 

Jinyoung smiled and kissed him again, he was already used to the teasing of the younger. "Yeah maybe we should do that… we wouldn't have to stress to find the perfect date then…".

"I love you Park Jinyoung" his now fiancee whispered against his lips, a single teardrop glisterd in his beautiful warm eyes. "And I love you Kim Yugyeom, let's be happy together for a long time."

**Author's Note:**

> this time I could work with a beta reader who had loads of work with my terrible grammar, but for me, it was such a huge help and a totally new experience. thank you so much for your hard work and your help. I enjoyed it a lot 🥺💕
> 
> like always, thank you Ibolya for being so supportive. I know I say it all the time and you must be tired of it but thank you 💕
> 
> I'm always happy about helpful criticism or a nice comment.
> 
> anyway thank you for reading 🌼


End file.
